Shots Fired
by TiraMeDeCama
Summary: Nick is shot during a traffic stop, the SVU detectives rush to his side with fear that he is dead. The incident reunites him with his former lover, Amanda Rollins. ROLLARO and some BENSARO. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you very much for reading my last story. Please believe I appreciate you taking your time to read something I wrote, I am grateful.**

**This is a Rollaro story because I love Rollaro ****. **

**I'm not following the show's timeline but I will reference to events that happened in the show. Not all details will be completely accurate, some are embellished for dramatics and also because I simply may not know. Lol **

**Warning in advance, strong language and smut. I do not own these characters and sadly, I have to admit I do not own Danny either :'( **

Amanda sat in an uncomfortable chair, fidgeting with her hands, unsure of what to do or say. Could he hear her? She could not take her eyes off Nick; he lay there in bed with a straight expression. He looks like he's sleeping she told herself. Nick always slept so soundly, she remembered. Sitting there now looking at him the memories came rushing back…

She remembered how safe he made her feel, she missed it. She never knew what safe felt like until the first time he hugged her. Once she was in his arms the whole world disappeared and all she could feel was him, she closed her eyes knowing that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. When he broke the embrace she was speechless, how was it possible to feel such strong emotions in a three second hug? She smiled as she remembered finding little reasons to hug him afterwards, her mind and body yearned for the feeling he gave her. The hugs were always professional and appropriate even though a part of her felt that he looked for reasons to hug her, too. Until that one night… in the wee hours of the morning when she allowed him to walk her home after a night of drinks. Their hug turned into something more. They engaged in rough, drunken and awkward sex. Both of them fumbled clumsily amongst each other's bodies, they both clearly had been too drunk to have sex but their bodies persuaded them otherwise.

After that night the following days at work were awkward because they both beamed at each other like school kids, it eventually led to them spending all their hours outside of work together. She had even started going to the same gym as him, which was a major change for her because she always preferred to run outdoors. What went wrong she thought to herself? Eventually the calls and texts gradually slowed until they faded away. Then Nick got himself into some trouble and earned a demotion. As punishment, he was assigned to the 116th traffic unit for an indeterminable time. After that she hadn't heard from him. He seemed to drop all contact with everyone from SVU, except Liv. Could Liv be the reason their relationship ended without so much as a simple explanation. She would have settled for a bullshit excuse instead of him just ignoring her, like those months together meant nothing to him. She knew what they had had meant something to him. But what changed?

Now here she was, four months later, unsure of what would happen to him. Unsure if he was okay. She knew he was heavily medicated after he made it out of surgery. Amanda began to cry because he could have died but she also thanked God because Nick was alive.

It was Tucker who came to the squad room and broke the news. He walked in smugly and loudly announced, "Officer Amaro was shot earlier this afternoon, I thought you all would want to know."

"What!? Nick? Where is he? Is he okay?" Olivia sputtered out her words, grabbing her coat and heading for the elevators.

"Yes, Nicholas Amaro, he was shot earlier this afternoon during a routine traffic stop. As he approached a stopped vehicle, the passenger, we believe, opened fire on the officer hitting him six times. Amaro didn't see it coming. He's still in surgery at Mercy. I don't know if he's dead or not."

"You son of a bitch. This is your fault." Olivia shouted.

"His blood is on your hands!" Amanda spat with tears in her eyes.

Fin guided Amanda towards the elevators and turned back to Tucker, "You don't have to be so cold about it. Nick is family here."

Once Amanda arrived at the hospital with Fin and Liv they rushed up to his floor, looking for someone who could tell them Nick was alive and stable. Amanda hung back near the waiting area, not ready to be told Nick was dead.

Liv was frantic, she approached the nurse's station and demanded answers, "I need information on the condition of Detective Nicholas Amaro, he was brought here a few hours ago with gunshot wounds."

"I'm sorry," the nurse replied nicely despite Liv's rudeness. "But I cannot-"

"He's my partner! You tell me how he is now!" Liv's voice was hoarse from holding down the lump in her throat that kept her tears from spilling out.

"Look Miss, we really need to know how he is." Fin let her know nicely.

"Yes, I understand." The nurse clicked at the keyboard in front of her. "Nicholas Amaro was brought in via bus at 2:38pm with six gunshot wounds to the leg, torso, chest, shoulder and arm. Looks like he went straight into surgery." The nurse looked up at Liv. "I'm sorry but that's all the information I have right now. He's been assigned a room but I do not know when he will be out of surgery. You're more than welcome to wait here and I can notify you the moment he is out of surgery."

"Yes, thank you." Fin and Liv said in unison.

Amanda had been listening from where she stood, Fin and Liv approached her. All three looked at each other with worried eyes. Liv decided to call Nick's mom, Maria and Cynthia. Even though Maria was in California, she figured she would want to know. Cynthia and Mrs. Amaro came down to the hospital right after Liv hung up with them. The five of them sat there for what felt like an eternity. Cynthia and Cesaria prayed for Nick and asked the detectives to pray with them.

"My boy is strong, God will pull him out of this. There is no way He could take my sweet boy from me and his children." Cesaria was confident in her faith, there was no doubt about it.

Two hours later the nurse approached them, "Excuse me, Detective Amaro is out of surgery. The doctor is on his way up and he will let you know more."

A few minutes later the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Family of Nicholas Amaro?"

Nick's friends and family jumped to their feet and met the doctor at the door.

"Yes, I'm his mother." Cesaria informed the doctor.

"Mrs. Amaro, I'm Dr. Hughs. Your son is out of surgery. I was able to remove three bullets that entered his lower torso, right thigh and upper left arm, some fragments remain. The shot to the right shoulder was a through and through. He was also hit in the chest and abdomen, luckily he was wearing a vest under his uniform. He did lose a lot of blood on the way to the ER and we had a hell of a time stopping the bleeding. However, we did have give him two transfusions. He's not awake yet, we're keeping him sedated for a few more hours as he is in a great deal of pain. Mrs. Amaro, you're son is a very lucky man."

"Thank you Dr. God bless you."

"Thank you, do you have any questions?"

"When can we see him" Liv asked.

"Once the nurses get him settled into his room, he may have a few visitors."

"Take care. The nurses will see to you if you need anything if you have any questions they will let me know.

Amanda watched the doctor walk away, she stood there not knowing what to do. She desperately wanted to run to run to Nick's room but she feared her coworkers would see the emotions she carried for him. She decided to hang back and let Liv and his mom go first.

"Hey, are you ok?" Fin gave her a concerned look.

"Yes, just a little shook up, I guess."

Fin nodded, "You been awfully quiet. I'm here if you need me."

Amanda smiled, "Thanks, but right now the most important thing is being here for Nick. We're gonna have to pull shifts helping him out once he gets home."

"Let's see if he even lets us help him. The man can be a bull sometimes."

Fin and Amanda decided they would go in to see Nick together. Amanda sat and stared at him while Fin stood over Nick and said something to him in a hushed tone. A nurse came in and took his vitals, scribbled notes on a chart, and tapped on a few keys to the computer in the room. After the nurse walked out Fin turned to Amanda and let her know that he was going to head back to the station and see what he could find out about Nick's shooting.

Amanda stayed in the room with him; she scooted her chair closer to the bedside and took Nick's hand into hers. He had strong hands but for being a man, he had unbelievably soft hands and he always kept his nails trimmed. She smiled as the remembered when she found out he used lotion every time after he showered. I guess that's what happens when men are raised by their mothers, she thought.

"Excuse me?"

Amanda turned around to see the nurse in the doorway, "Yes?"

"Are you related to Detective Amaro? I need some papers signed and no one responded to his name in the waiting area."

"He's my partner, could I sign for them?"

"Sorry, it has to be his wife or next of kin."

"His wife, ex-wife, is in California. I could get his mother for you."

"Great. Have her go to the nurse's station." The nurse walked off and Amanda texted Liv because she didn't have Cesaris's number.

Another nurse walked back into his room carrying supplies, "Hi, sorry to interrupt your visit but I'm going to change his IV bag and give him another shot of pain meds." She began tearing open packages and closing off Nick's IV. "The dosage on the pain meds is going to be lighter; we want him to wake up. He will be groggy for a while but that's because of the anesthesia and pain medicine mixture. I will be back to check on him in about another 45 minutes."

Amanda continued to sit at his bedside and stare at him. She realized she had been squeezing his hand tight so she let go but brought his fingers to her lips, she gently kissed them. Nick looked so small lying there in the hospital bed, he had a good muscle build, but here he looked thin and weak. Amanda could see the bandages on his shoulder and arm. He was going to need a lot of help through his recovery.

She had been deeply lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel his eyes staring at her. It wasn't until she looked up at his face that their eyes met and they both held their gaze. He was the first to speak.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Heavy."

"Heavy?" She scrunched up her face at him.

"My body feels heavy. I'm glad to see you." he gave her a weak smile.

"I've-"

Olivia, Cesaria, and Cynthia walked into the room interrupting Amanda. His mother rushed over to him and profusely kissed his entire face. Cynthia and Liv were on either side of his bed asking him many questions. Nick answered them as best as he could but his kept returning to Amanda's.

**Chapter 2 is coming soon. Thank you all for reading my story. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions be sure to let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nick sat in a wheel chair in the hospital lobby. He and his mother were waiting for Fin to bring the car to the patient loading area. Nick was happy to be going home, after three days in the hospital and not being able to do too much for himself he was extremely frustrated. He could tell his mom was tired, she sat by his side for the last three days, going home only because visiting hours were over. Once, Amanda and Olivia had convinced her to go home and take a nap, promising to stay by Nick's side the entire time. So now that he was going home, he hoped his mom wouldn't feel the need to baby him. He loved his mother dearly but she could smother him sometimes.

Nick saw Fin pull up and he tried to stand up from the wheel chair, "Nicky, please sit. Let me push you out to the car." Cesaria pleaded him.

"Ma, I'm fine. I can walk."

"Nicky, the doctor said you should stay off your feet for a couple more days, he doesn't want the stitches to open."

Nick sat back into the wheel chair feeling defeated. He didn't have the energy to fight with his mom. He allowed her to wheel him to the car but he insisted on getting into the car on his own. But he let her buckle him in, his arms were pretty sore, and the injuries prevented him from reaching across his body.

Fin chuckled, "Stubborn as a bull, man. Don't be so hard on your mom; she's just trying to help her "sweet boy""

Nick had to laugh; he was embarrassed that his former squad knew the nicknames his mother called him. But he was a Mama's Boy so he would never ask her to stop.

When the three of them pulled up in front of Nick's house Fin and Cesaria helped Nick up his stoop. They sat him on the sofa, he slouched down the sofa and winced from the pain. With just those few steps he took his thigh was throbbing with pain. And when sitting up straight his pelvis throbbed with pain. His mother saw how uncomfortable he looked, she went to go make up the bed for him so he could rest comfortably.

"Hey Fin, so what's going on? Do they know who shot me yet?"

"Yeah, now finding him is the hard part. Liv has a team of people out there searching for him, she released his picture out asking for the public's help in locating him."

"Who is he?"

"Carlos Martinez. He's a soldier in the One Percenters crew, they mostly move drugs around. We're thinking he shot you because they were transporting when you stopped them. We have eyes on their known hang out spots. We're gonna get this guy, Nick." Fin lightly patted Nick's left shoulder, careful to avoid anything near his elbow, where he was shot.

"Thanks, man, for everything." Nick gave Fin a serious look.

"No worries, we're family. This is what family does and just so you know, Liv and Amanda have this schedule planned out with your Mom. They assigned each other shifts and chores here. They say they're gonna take care of you."

Nick laughed. "You're not serious."

"Look at my face. I am serious. Amanda should be getting here soon. She's been reading a caregiver for dummies book."

They both laughed and Nick thought out loud, "Amanda's such a worrier. Why would she want to help me when I've been such a dick with her?"

"She's been taking this whole thing very hard. You're a lucky dude, we were all scared when Tucker gave us the news."

Cesaria walked into the living room and held out a glass of water to Nick, "Here Nicky, it's time for your medicine and then I want you to go rest in bed. You shouldn't be sitting for too long."

"Ma." Nick grumbled. As old as he was now, he still knew better than to disobey his Mom.

"The pills are going to make you sleepy so it's better for you to be in bed anyways."

"Yeah, Ma."

She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, "My sweet boy, I'm so happy you're home. Amanda is going to come help you while I go tend my home. I want you to be nice to her; she's been worried sick over you. Olivia will come later when she is off work, you be nice to her too. These girls care about you Nicky, and you will be respectful to them and thankful that they care to help."

"Yes, Ma." Nick rolled his eyes, he didn't like when his mother talked to him like he was a little boy, but again, he knew how his Mom was.

Fin couldn't help but laugh at the whole exchange. It was cute then way Nick's mom fussed over him.

"Mijo, could you help my sweet boy to his bed please?"

Fin obeyed. Cesaria was a motherly woman, she always called him mijo or amor.

Once Nick was settled in bed, Fin left. Cesaria waited until Amanda arrived, let her know that Nick was sleeping and then she went home. Amanda wanted to check on Nick herself. There he was lying in bed in a drug induced slumber, Amanda wanted nothing more than to curl into bed beside him lay her head on his chest and fall asleep to the beat of his heart. But reality set in and she had to remind herself he no longer wanted her. They hadn't had one conversation over the last few days. He talked to Olivia constantly, even texted her throughout the day. Jealousy began rising in her gut. Amanda knew she needed to distract herself, if she allowed her mind to wander she knew nothing good would come out of it.

She wandered from room to room in Nick's house. Tidying up whatever she felt was out of place, she knew he liked the house clean and kept up. She kept her eyes open for anything that looked unfamiliar, like items that could belong to a female other than his mother or Zara. When she finished she plopped down on the couch, channel surfed for a while before she fell asleep herself. The last couple of days had worn on her as well.

A few hours had passed before Nick slowly woke up, he was happy to wake up in his own room. He felt like he had actually gotten some rest. His entire body ached but his bladder was ready to explode, he had to get up and walk to the bathroom. He tried his best to quickly get up, being shot in the torso with his vest on was painful and it wasn't until this moment that he realized how much people use their entire bodies for everyday movement. He reached his bedroom door and held onto the wall as he made his way to the bathroom. He stood there in front of the toilet unsure of what to do. His right arm was in a sling and his left arm hurt too much to fully extend it. How was he going to unzip and pull himself out?

Amanda awoke to the sounds of Nick bumping into the wall and quietly grunting. She rushed down the hall and peeked into his room then noticed the light on in the hall bathroom. She knocked lightly on the door, "Nick, are you in there?"

"Yeah…."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay but I have a problem." Nick closed his eyes, he didn't know how to ask her for help.

"Can I help you?" Amanda scrunched her face, hoping he didn't need help wiping his ass.

The door to Nick's house opened and Olivia walked in and threw her keys down on the coffee table. Amanda noticed how comfortable Liv seemed in Nick's home.

"Hey Amanda, is there a meeting in the hall?" She smiled.

Amanda smiled, "No, Nick needs help in there." She turned her face into the door, "Nick what did you need me to do?"

"I need help with my jeans; I have to pee really badly."

Amanda slowly opened the bathroom door, "Okay, I can unzip them if you want me to."

"Nick, it's Liv. I'm out here too if you need my help."

"Thanks Liv, this is pretty embarrassing though."

"Just let me know Nick, I will do it for you." Liv said through the door.

"Do you want me to do it or do you want Liv?" Amanda said a little irritated.

"I want you to help me, please." Nick looked her in the eyes, "It's not like you haven't done this before."

"Okay" Amanda smiled as she unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped him. She felt his dick stiff from his full bladder, she wished it was stiff for other reasons.

"I need you to pull it out for me…."

Amanda cleared her throat, unsure of how to pull it out; wouldn't it have been easier to pull his boxer briefs down? But what did she know about peeing while standing up. She reached inside to pull him out through the small opening in front of his boxer briefs but it was too tight and given that his bladder was full she didn't want to put too much pressure on him with her touch. "Nick I'm going to pull you underwear down your hips, I think that will be easier." Her face immediately turned red. She saw him nod his head so she pulled them down and his dick sprang out. It was just as she remembered it.

Nick clenched his jaw in pain as he reached down to hold it. Amanda saw the pain in his face so she took him in her hand and held him down to make sure he peed in the toilet. Nick allowed her to. He wasn't embarrassed about her seeing his dick; he was embarrassed that he needed this kind of help. In the hospital he had a catheter in so he didn't have to worry about going to the bathroom. When he was finished he tried his best to help her pull up his underwear but he allowed her to button and zip him up.

"Thank you Amanda, I'm glad you're here." He whispered near her ear.

"We gotta figure something out. I think you should put your sleep pants on and take off your underwear so it will be faster and easier next time."

Nick shuffled out of the bathroom while Amanda washed her hands. Liv was in the living room waiting for them to come out.

"Nick, what's going on? What did you need help with?" Liv questioned.

"I couldn't unzip myself, so Amanda helped me.."

Amanda walked out, "Ok Nick let's get you changed."

Liv guided him back to his room and helped him sit down on the bed.

"Liv, I was thinking he should put on some sleep pants so it would be easier for him to go to the bathroom next time." Amanda mentioned as she went to his drawer and pulled out a pair of sleep pants.

Liv noticed Amanda knew which drawer to look in.

Amanda kneeled down in front of Nick and helped him out of his jeans. Liv just stood there watching. Amanda told Nick to lay back on the bed and she would pull his underwear off for him.

"Amanda, should you be doing this?" Liv asked with seriousness.

"I just held his junk for him while he peed, this is the easy part. You might want to turn around unless Nick wants everyone to know what his junk looks like." Nick laughed and Liv turned around.

Both women helped him sit up at a slouched position in his bed. Amanda turned the tv on for Nick and flipped to the basketball game for him. Liv went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Amanda, come sit and watch the game with him." Nick flashed his boyish smile at her.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. As always, feedback is encouraged and appreciated. I should have the next chapter up by Friday night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm torn. From the feedback I'm getting you guys don't want any Bensaro…To Bensaro or not to Bensaro?**

**However, I appreciate the reviews. Thank you all so much.**

Amanda leaned against the doorframe, Nick's smile made her heart race. She desperately wanted to cuddle up next to him and watch the game, but her gut told her otherwise.

"I better help Liv with dinner. Maybe later okay?"

"Sure, whenever you're ready." Nick was disappointed. He missed Amanda, she was a good woman and now he felt like kicking himself for ruining what they had.

Amanda walked into the kitchen, "Hey Liv could I help out?"

"Yes, that would be great. I'm making rigatoni with meat sauce, Nick loves it and it will be easy for him to eat."

"Sounds great. What can I do?"

"You can slice tomatoes for the salad and don't let the sauce settle too much. I need to talk to Nick for a minute."

Liv walked into Nick's room and greeted him with a smile, he looked pretty comfortable in his bed watching the game.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What's up Liv? Come sit with me."

Liv sat on the bed next to Nick and pulled back the bandaging on his arm, "We should probably get these changed before you go to bed." She lifted up his shirt to check the bruising on his stomach and chest. "Maybe ice these a little bit, too" she ran her fingers over the bruises from the gunshots.

Amanda wasn't sure if she should add the mushrooms to the sauce yet, she headed down the hall to ask Liv.

"I hate to break it to you but the one on my stomach won't go down, that's all muscle, baby." He smiled at her.

Amanda peaked into the room and saw Liv rubbing Nick's stomach.

"Yes, Noah and I have fond memories keeping count of your nightly sit-ups."

"The boy has to learn to count somehow." Nick teased.

Amanda felt like she intruded on an intimate moment between them. Why would he let Liv touch him like that? Why would he be doing sit-ups in front of her at night? The two of them spending time together with Noah, they'd look like a cute family to observers that didn't know any better. She fought the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, so he did leave her for Liv…she felt like a dummy, humiliated even. She had the urge to punch him on one of his gunshot wounds. She needed to leave, the walls were closing in on her.

"Nick, why would you let Amanda help you in the bathroom? Isn't that something personal?"

"Yes, but I had to pee. I wasn't going to piss myself…"

Liv shook her head.

"What? Is that what I should have done? Piss myself and then what?" Nick was getting agitated.

"Yes, no. No don't piss yourself. I guess I was just taken aback by how comfortable you both seemed in that situation. You let her undress you like it was not a big deal and she found your pjs too easily."

Nick felt anger rising in his gut. "I'm not doing this with you right now." He turned up the volume to the basketball game and pretended to be really into the game.

Liv stood up and took some deep breaths as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Liv walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you need to sit?"

"I'm fine." Amanda stepped back from Liv's touch. "Do you mind if I take off? I have some things to take care of."

"Actually, I was hoping you would stay with Nick. I need to go home to Noah. Plus he seems comfortable with you here."

"Sure Sergeant."

"Thanks. Tomorrow I'll bring Noah and stay."

The two women gave each other an awkward look before Liv picked up her keys and left. Amanda finished up dinner, served Nick and took the TV tray to his room. "Nick dinner is ready."

"Smells delicious." He smiled.

"Then you better eat it all. Your mother will be calling to see if you ate."

"This is the first time you've cooked for me. I should get shot more often." He winked at her.

Amanda felt her face get hot. "Liv made this for you, I just finished it up."

"Eat with me please? I need some company."

Amanda and Nick sat in bed eating dinner and watching the Knicks game. Amanda was happy, it felt like old times with him. She wanted to ask him about Li, but thought better of it. She hated when he used to question her so she wasn't going to do it to him. She knew she would find out eventually.

"Amanda" Nick turned to face her with a serious look, "Thank you for being here. I know I don't deserve you, but I want you to know I appreciate you and everything you've done the last couple of days."

"It's not a problem, Nick. I like helping your mom, she's a sweet woman."

Nick scowled a little, "Right, you're helping my mom out. It was dumb of me to think differently."

"That's not what I meant. I'm helping both of you." Amanda touched his shoulder.

He tried to shrug her off, "No. I get it, its okay. Do you mind stepping out? I need to change my bandages."

"I can do that."

"So can I. I would like some privacy though." He struggled to sit up but once he did he turned his back to her.

"Nick, let me help you. Don't get stubborn with me."

"I said I could do it, now leave my room please." He said sternly.

Amanda grabbed their trays and took them into the kitchen. She felt like crying and she felt unwelcomed at his house. She wanted to leave but she offered his mom a promise to help. She started cleaning up the kitchen and the dishes, trying to give him some space. How was he going to change his bandages when he couldn't even pee by himself? She hated when he was stubborn. He was the one who stopped talking to her, so why did she feel like she needed to go in there and apologize to him. He should be the one apologizing and at least offer an explanation. She damned herself for caring too much and walked into his bedroom.

She saw him sitting on the edge of the bed with the bandages thrown on the floor. She walked over and began picking them up when she met his eyes she could see a few tears on his face. "Please let me do this for you." He offered no response. Amanda filled a bowl with warm, soapy water, brought it back into the room. She set up everything that she would need to clean the wounds. Nick let her take off the sling and she carefully pulled his shirt off. She gently cleaned his wounds and reapplied bandages, she asked him to lie back so she could get to the one on his pelvis. He did as she asked but still offered no words. "In another day or so I think you won't need the bandages anymore." Still, she got no response. "Nick I need to change the one on your thigh, can I pull down your pants or how do you want to do this?"

He again struggled, using only his ab muscles to sit up. He limped over to his drawers and pulled out basketball shorts. With his right hand he pulled the string to his sleep pants and let them fall to the floor. He leaned against the wall for balance and struggled to pull up the basketball shorts. Then limped back to the bed and sat so Amanda could change the dressing on his thigh.

Amanda knew all the movement caused him great pain, he was grunting as he put on his shorts and he had a light coat of sweat on his face and shoulders. She noticed how he gave her his back when he took off his sleep pants, before he always paraded his naked body around but now he was concealing himself from her. She pulled the leg of the basketball shorts up and began cleaning and redressing it.

Nick waited for Amanda to finish then he struggled to readjust his position back on the bed. He wasn't going to bother putting on a shirt; he didn't want her helping his mom anymore than she needed to. He was extremely pissed off and instead of arguing with her he thought it was best if he just went back to sleep. He drank his pills when she brought them, then closed his eyes.

"Nick?" she said in a small voice.

He chose to ignore her. Not just because he was pissed off but also because he wasn't sure what to say. He just knew it was going to be a long night.

Amanda grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and went to the living room. She tried to get comfortable on the couch but she couldn't, her clothes were uncomfortable and she was upset herself. She couldn't pinpoint the exact reason but she knew she didn't like how he was able to control her emotions. She was putty and he was her sculptor.

Laying in bed, Nick started to realize how cold he was with Amanda. He knew he should really apologize to her but his stubbornness wouldn't allow it. He wasn't comfortable in bed, he felt cold and his pillows needed fluffing. He would do this himself before he apologized to her. He managed to sit up and fix his pillows as best as he could. He limped down the hall and turned up the heat. He noticed the time, it was almost 9pm he wanted to talk to Zara, she always made him feel better. Nick hobbled back to his room, grabbed his phone from the dresser and propped it on his nightstand. He pushed Zara's picture and in seconds she picked up his call, he turned on the speaker.

"Hey Daddy!" Zara squealed into the phone.

An instant smile took hold of Nick's face. "Hey Baby! What are you doing?"

"Daddy I miss you so much! When can I go home with you?"

"What's the matter, baby? I thought you liked California?"

"I do, but I'm ready to go home. I miss you."

"I miss you too. In two weeks, when you have a three day weekend you can come visit me. I'll talk to your Mom about it later."

"Ok Daddy.."

Nick could hear the disappointment in his daughter's voice. He wanted nothing more than for her to come home to him. Maria was selfish, how could she take Zara away from him after she had been gone for the last three years?

"Zara, honey, maybe I can work it out with your Mom so she'll let you spend the summer with me in New York. Would you like that?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh! That would be the best thing ever! I love you so much, Daddy!"

Nick smiled knowing Zara was smiling on the other end of the phone. "I love you more."

Nick could hear Maria in the background telling Zara something about her homework.

"Okay, Mom. I'm talking to Daddy. Can I do my homework later?"

Maria must have gotten closer to Zara because he could clearly hear her tell Zara to hang up and do the homework before her phone got taken away.

Maria came on the line, "Nick, Zara has school work to finish. She will call you tomorrow."

"I'd like to tell her good night before you hang up on me."

"Good night Daddy. I love you."

"Good night baby. We'll be together soon, don't worry. I love you, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams Daddy."

Nick hung up the phone. Every time he hung up with her he felt depressed. The pain of not having her near hurt him deeply, it never eased. In two weeks she would be home with him. They would count down the days together. Nick laid back in bed and let his mind wander. He heard Amanda's phone ring off in the distance. He thought to himself that she sure got calls late at night. He wondered what Liv was doing; he realized she left without saying bye. Could she be upset with him? She hadn't called or text to say good night like she usually did.

Nick decided to call her. She picked up her phone after two rings.

"Hey Nick." She yawned.

"Hey…did I wake you?" he whispered.

"No, I'm up fighting off sleep. Noah is wide awake chewing on his hands."

"Me too, I think I slept too much in the day. You know, if you had stayed here then you could've been sleeping right now while Noah and I hung out."

Liv smiled into the phone, "He misses you. I think this is the longest you two have been apart."

"Come over then?" He asked sweetly.

"I would love to but it's supposed to start snowing soon. I don't want to take him out when it's this cold."

"That's probably best…we don't need him getting sick. Hey, why didn't you tell me you were leaving earlier?"

"I'm sorry, I was upset and you were upset. And Lucy couldn't stay late with Noah. I thought it was better if I just left. Amanda's still there, right?" Her voice grew a little concerned.

"Yes, she's in the living room. Apparently I've managed to upset both of you today."

"Aw Nick. What happened?"

"Nothing. We disagree all the time so it's nothing new. Hey Liv, I'm gonna try to sleep. Tell Noah good night for me."

"Okay Nick. Get some rest. We'll visit tomorrow."

Nick hung up feeling a little better that whatever Liv had been upset about, she was now over. He needed to pee again. He doubted Amanda would be willing to help him, he thought she would have left him to fend for himself after how he treated her. It took him a few minutes to get to his feet, he would try to do it on his own. Amanda might cut his dick off if given the chance. He limped to the bathroom, walking made his thigh feel tight; it was swollen and very tender. He thought if he did squats the stitches would probably tear open.

Amanda heard Nick go into the bathroom, she got up to check on him. He had the bathroom door opened and she saw him trying to pull his shorts down using his right arm, it was too painful to fully extend his left arm. She could tell it was painful for him to shimmy his shorts down.

"Nick do you need help?" she quietly asked.

He turned and looked at her with deep, sad, brown eyes, "Yes, if you don't mind."

She walked over to him, "I'll pull your shorts down but this time you hold it."

She pulled down his shorts and turned around to give him privacy.

"I don't know why you turn around, it's not like you haven't seen it before."

"That doesn't mean I want to stare at it while you pee." Amanda laughed.

"So you only want to stare at it when it's hard?" he teased.

Amanda turned to face him and rolled her eyes, "Are you done?"

"Mmhmm" he smiled.

She pulled his shorts up and he leaned on her as she helped him back to bed. She helped him get comfortable and leaned over to pull his covers on him. Nick tugged at the bottom hem of her blouse, "Sleep with me please?"

She nodded yes.

"Put on one of my shirts. Those clothes don't look comfortable to sleep in."

Amanda did as she was told. He watched her change and held her gaze as she walked back to him and climbed into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**So it seems people want Rollaro and some people want Bensaro. Because I like to make everyone happy…here's the plan: This story will remain Rollaro, I will write a Bensaro, and I will also write a Rollaro/Bensaro love triangle as well as a follow up to Flirtatious Weekend. Sound fair?**

**Thank you all for reading the wondrous thoughts I'm able to form into stories. I appreciate all the feedback and knowing that some of you actual enjoy my stories. **

…**..**

Nick watched Amanda as she let her blouse fall to the floor she unzipped her slacks and let them fall to the floor as well. His heart rate picked up as his eyes wondered up and down her body, she had on matching purple satin panties and bra. He loved that color on her, it perfectly complimented her skin tone. He watched as she unclasped her bra and pulled one of his white undershirts on. She turned around and Nick felt himself getting hard when he noticed her nipples were hard. He met her eyes as she walked back to the bed. She held his gaze and climbed into bed with him.

"You're sexy…" Nick whispered.

"Thank you." Amanda blushed, "But I think you're high on pain killers right now."

"Or could I just be high on you right now?" He bore his eyes into hers as he rubbed his thumb over her wrist.

She felt her breath get caught in her throat. She didn't like that he was able to have this kind of effect on her. She felt speechless as her brain searched for a response.

"You're such a flirt." She tried to laugh it off.

"I'm serious, Amanda. You are such a sexy woman especially when you wear my clothes."

Amanda sat up a little and leaned away from him. He couldn't be serious right now, could he? What was he trying to do to her?

"Can I have a kiss, please?" He clenched his jaw and looked at her with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

She loved his square jaw line. She thought it was the sexiest thing when he clenched it. She felt herself melting for him, falling into his charming trance. She closed her eyes and slowly leaned closer to him; once their lips met she felt she felt the familiarly intense sparks. His lips were soft, he gently kissed her twice. Amanda opened her eyes and pulled back a little, she noticed he still had his eyes closed but quickly opened them when he sensed her pull back from him. She couldn't let him do this to her again…make her fall for him and then dump her without telling her.

"Amanda…" he slowly said her name.

"Nick, I can't do this with you again…" tears built up in her eyes.

"Amanda, I'm sorry. I am truly sorry for hurting you. I know you called me and at the time I wasn't sure why I was not returning your calls. So much was going on and I wasn't able to wrap my mind around it all."

"Nick-" She said softly.

"Please, let me finish…" He pleaded with his eyes.

Amanda nodded her head for him to continue.

"I was a jerk for not trying to communicate my feelings and confusion with you. I couldn't believe I was a traffic cop, it felt like a bad dream. How could I go from being a grade 2 detective to a fuckin' traffic cop? As the days went on it all began to sink in and I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like a toy cop. I felt you deserved a better man… I felt low, humiliated and unworthy of you. I thought about you telling your friends back home that you had a boyfriend and how embarrassing it would be for you to tell them I was a traffic cop. I'm sorry, baby."

He looked at her with such sad eyes. "Nick, I didn't care that you were demoted. I was just relieved for you that you didn't have to go to prison. We all knew traffic beat was going to be temporary. I really liked you and it didn't matter to me if you were a detective or a cashier at a liquor store. I just wanted you and I would have still wanted you if you were in prison."

"Please, forgive me? I'm sorry for hurting you. I know you're not the kind of woman that cares about stuff like that." He searched her eyes for some kind of hint that he would be forgiven.

"I forgive you, Nick." Amanda reached out and wiped the tears from his face. She knew he was sorry and that he truly did not mean to hurt her. She knew he wasn't the type of guy that stomped all over people's feelings. Nor was he the kind a man that cried. She lowered her head and kissed him. He rested his forehead against hers, she slid down into the bed and nestled her body as close to his as she could.

Nick lifted his arm so she could snuggle closer; though it was painful, he felt the need to hold her. Thankfully she was on the opposite side of his wounded thigh, he felt her lay her head down on his chest, place her hand on his abdomen, and throw her leg over his. He planted soft kisses on her head and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"I missed you." she murmured.

"I missed you more, my love." He said as they both drifted off to sleep.

….

**Short chapter to establish Rollaro. I will start on the follow up chapter asap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the time lapse between updates. I was sick during the week and then when I tried to upload this story, the FanFic server was having issues.**

Nick woke up, felt Amanda's body on his and slightly leaned over to kiss her hair. He felt happiness deep in his gut knowing he had Amanda in his arms again. He silently promised God he would do whatever it took to keep her this time around.

Amanda felt Nick wake up, once she looked up at him he greeted her with kisses on her forehead and nose.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"You are a beautiful little creature." Nick cooed at her as she reached up and met his lips. "This is what I missed the most…"

"What? Kissing?"

"Yes, kissing you but I missed waking up to you the most."

"Why is that?" Amanda gave him a playful smile.

Nick wanted to play into her flirty mood but instead he said, "I love waking up with you still here with me because I'd fall asleep afraid you'd leave me in the middle of the night. So when I'd see that you were still here, my fear vanished. I felt content that I had you for one more night and I'd go through the day looking forward to waking up to you the following morning. You were always on my mind, Amanda. You still are."

Amanda propped herself up on her elbows and kissed Nick deeply, this man made her feel so many things. He made her feel special, wanted and safe…safe being what made her happiest. At times she wondered if he loved her, they had never spoken of serious feelings, only serious desire. Could they have love she wondered as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues danced and Nick firmly bit down on her bottom lip. Amanda rubbed her hand over Nick's abdomen and a low moan escaped from his mouth. She pulled back from him and gazed into his deep brown eyes.

"Nick, I missed you too. I missed you more than I have ever missed anyone. I lost it when I heard you were shot. I thought you had died from the way Tucker talked about you. Gosh, the whole ride over to the hospital I found myself praying for you to be okay, praying for the whole situation to be some sort of mistake. I don't know what I would have done if you had died." Tears began falling from Amanda's eyes.

Nick kissed her tears, "Shhh, baby, it's okay. I'm okay. Please don't cry… I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I want you to make love to me." She said as her eyes scanned the wounds on his arm and shoulder, she rubbed her fingers over the welt on his chest.

Nick pushed his body onto hers making her fall back on the bed and he let out a loud groan.

"Are you okay? Is it the stitches?" Amanda cried with concern.

"Aahh…I'm okay. Shit! Why do gunshots have to hurt so fuckin much?" Nick grunted a few times.

"Just lay back, okay. We can make love once you're better."

"Is it weird that through the pain I just felt I still managed to stay hard?"

They laughed and Amanda pecked him a few more times on the mouth before running her hand down his stomach, she traced the squares of his abs with her finger, after tracing each one she gently kissed his stomach before gliding her tongue over his abs. She felt Nick reach down and slightly tug her hair. She let her hand wonder lower until she felt his hardened bulge through his shorts, she gave it a quick, firm squeeze.

"Mmm, what are you doing?" Nick smiled and again tugged at her hair.

Amanda pulled his shorts down and his cock was fully erect. She ran her tongue from his hips to the bottom of his pelvis, careful to avoid the wounded area. She loved his hips, Nick's entire body was muscular, she knew he worked out every day and she loved how firm his ass and thighs were which made his hips appear perfectly sculpted. She placed wet kisses all around his hips and thighs.

"Manda don't tease me like this." Nick moaned and then inhaled a quick deep breath as he felt her mouth suck on the head of his cock. He could feel her swirling around the head before flicking it with her tongue. "Aaaahhh, that feels so good….aahh fuck.." He moaned louder and he felt her lips tighten around him and she began sucking harder and allowing more of his length inside her mouth. Each time she lowered her mouth on his cock she was swallowing more and more of him. He could feel the head of his dick reaching the back of her throat. He was really getting into it, the pain from his now tense body was the last thing on his mind.

They heard the door to his house open and keys fall onto the coffee table. Amanda jumped back and threw Nick's blanket over his legs, their eyes met with a bewildered look. Amanda grabbed her slacks and slid them on; she managed to button them just as Liv rapped on Nick's bedroom door and pushed it open.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" The smile on Liv's face dropped as she saw the awkward look on Nick's face. She followed his eyes and saw Amanda pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"What's going on?" She asked looking from one to the other.

"Nothing." Nick quipped.

"Nothing. Good morning, Liv. Since you're here I'm gonna head out. I need to get ready for work." Amanda rushed passed Liv, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

Liv noticed Amanda was not wearing a bra, her nipples were clearly erect under the white t-shirt she had on. She looked over at Nick who pretended to be very interested in something on his phone.

"Nick…" she said his name with disbelief.

"Hmm?"

"Did I interrupt something just now?" she wore a concerned look.

Finally he looked up and met her eyes, "What? No. Of course not." He smiled and shook his head at her like she was crazy… all the while praying for his boner to deflate.

"Tell me you guys were not having sex." Liv said seriously.

"Liv, we were not having sex." Nick said slowly and clearly, because technically they were not having sex. "I haven't had my pills yet, could you bring them to me please?"

Liv turned and walked out of the room in search of Nick's meds. That was a completely awkward situation she thought to herself. Was Amanda dressing in his room? Why wasn't she wearing a bra? Why was her top on the floor? Did she undress in his room? That was his undershirt, wasn't it?

While Liv was gone from the room Nick quickly pulled up his shorts under his blanket, it was painful for him to reach down for them. But the last thing he needed right now is for Liv to see him with his shorts down, that would only confirm her suspicions.

Olivia walked back into Nick's room with his pills and a glass of orange juice. She handed him the pills and he quickly drank them. He could feel Liv's eyes on him. Finally he turned to her, "What?"

"What did I just miss?"

Nick laughed, "Nothing. Drop it okay?"

"Why is Amanda's top on your floor?"

"Liv…"

"Nick, I can see her bra on your dresser! Don't lie to me!"

"Olivia I am not doing this with you right now! I didn't have sex with her. If you came here to piss me off then you can just leave. I don't need this shit from you."

"I dropped by to check on you, sorry for caring. I also came here to tell you Dodds let me know he has some guys sitting on a house. The jerk that shot you is inside, Dodds is getting everyone ready to bust in."

Nick turned and looked her in the eyes. "You went to the station already?"

"Not yet."

"Then how did Dodds tell you this?"

Liv glanced away from Nick and said, "He called me this morning."

Nick furrowed his brows, "So now he's calling you? What's next? Am I gonna knock on your door and see you with his dress shirt on?"

"Yeah, just like I saw Amanda with your shirt on."

"You're screwing him?" Nick accused.

Liv stood up from the bed, "Like you, I'm not gonna do this right now. I'm leaving. Your Mom should be on her way." Liv walked out mumbling something to herself.

Nick lay back in bed replaying his and Liv's little argument. They somehow managed to piss one another of like no one else. Eventually he drifted off the sleep.

Nick woke to the sound of low murmurs coming from his living room. His Mom must be here, he thought. He took his time getting up from bed and tried to pull a shirt on, it didn't work out too well so he found a tank top and was able to put that on. He limped over to the bathroom feeling grateful he was able to pee on his own now. He made his way to the living room and startled his mother when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ay, Nicky! You almost gave me a heart attack! I didn't hear you get up, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ma. Still in some pain, but it's getting easier to move around."

Nick sat at the table as his mother prepared a light breakfast for him. While she cooked she started to nag him about his appearance, reminding him that he needed to shave and at least try to make it look like his hair was combed.

"Nicky, I know you were shot but that does not mean it is okay for you to let yourself go. Be respectful with your appearance especially when the girls are here."

"Yes, Ma. I'll get cleaned up." He knew it was easier to do as she said than to hear her nag him more.

After breakfast, Nick checked his phone and saw he had a text from Amanda. "_Hey Handsome! Sorry for rushing out on you like that but I needed to flee asap. Do u think Liv knows? Call me when you get this."_

He hit call and waited for Amanda to pick up.

"Nick! We have good news!"

"What's that?"

"Fin and Dodds busted your shooter! It all happened about 30 minutes ago, we're still getting him processed but I wanted you to know."

Nick could hear the excitement in Amanda's voice.

"Tell Fin I said thanks. I owe him."

"Will do. So how are you feeling?" Amanda had been worried about Nick all morning.

"I'm good…just wishing you were back here in bed with me."

"I'll be there once I'm off. We need to get you cleaned up, tomorrow you get your stitches out."

"How about you help me shave and take a bath then we can pick up where we left off this morning…"

"Mmm…you got yourself a deal. All morning I've been thinking about the way you tasted."

"Yeah…while I wait for you, I'm gonna think of a way to taste you…is it mine?"

"It's yours." She felt her face turn hot.

"Tell me." He whispered.

"This pussy is yours." She whispered with a husky voice.

**Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter will most likely be the last. This weekend's goal is to finish this story and start another, either the follow up to Flirtatious Weekend or a new Rollaro.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nick lay in bed fantasizing about Amanda, he had another 3 hours before she would get off work, and he hoped she would come straight over. It was great having her back in his life like this but his injuries were preventing him for physically showing her how much he missed her.

Cesaria walked in Nick's room, "This room is a mess! How come Olivia didn't clean?"

"Ma, don't clean my room. I will take care of it."

"Why didn't she clean it?" Cesaria sounds frustrated.

"Liv didn't stay here last night; she had to go home to Noah."

"Did you stay alone? You should have called me and I would have come straight over. I don't want you alone when you aren't fully recovered."

"Ma, stop please. I wasn't alone…Amanda stayed with me and she overslept this morning. She didn't get a chance to clean."

Cesaria walked over to Nick's side of the bed and started clearing the trash off the nightstand. "Who does it this belong to?" She held up Amanda's blouse.

"It's Amanda's. I let her use a shirt to sleep in, she must have forgotten it."

"She must have forgotten this bra, too… that's odd. Are you dating her?" Cesaria couldn't hide her excitement. She had been waiting for Nick to move on and Amanda seemed like a nice girl.

"Ma! We are not dating. I'm not talking about this with you. Liv is supposed to come spend the night with Noah later. And I am not dating Liv, either. Can you clean somewhere else? I'm gonna take a nap."

Cesaria walked about of his room and started cleaning the bathroom as he fell asleep. A few hours later Liv showed up and Nick was surprised, he thought Amanda would have come by first. He stayed in bed trying to listen to what his mother and Liv were talking about. He heard shuffling near his door, when he looked over to see what it was he was surprised to see it was little Noah crawling into his room.

Both Nick and Noah's faces lit up at the sight of each other. "Hey buddy." Nick started to sit up. Noah started babbling as he made his way closer to Nick. Once Noah reached Nick he picked him up and put him on the bed. Noah used Nick's arm to pull himself up. Nick held Noah up and the baby boy giggled as he thought he was standing on his own. Nick pulled him into a hug and kissed his face.

"I missed you little man. We'll never go this long without seeing each other again, I promise. In a few days we'll go to the park and swing. Just us guys, your Mom can stay home and rest." Baby Noah touched Nick's face and cooed back at him.

Nick was unaware that Liv had been standing in the doorway. She walked over the bed and sat down. Nick looked at her as he kissed Noah on the cheek again. "Hey."

"Hey" she whispered.

"Liv, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to be an ass with you." He reached out for her hand.

"I'm sorry too. Can we forgive and forget? It's been a long day and I don't want to spend the rest of it being upset with you."

"Yes, anything you want." He lied back onto the bed and Liv let herself sink into it too. Noah crawled between then using his mother's body to pull himself up and down. "He looked like he grew since I last saw him."

"He's growing every second. Nick I appreciate you being here for him, for being the male in his life." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand tighter.

"I love Noah. I'm always going to be here for both of you. Even when you and I have silly arguments or when you get mad at me for not reading your mind and just knowing things." He teased her as they both laughed.

"Ohh mi amores!" Cesaria came into the room and started gushing over the three of them in Spanish. She picked up Noah and twirled him in a circle. Nick and Liv looked on with happiness in their eyes.

Amanda and Nick lay in bed consumed in their passionate kiss. Nick kissed her deeply; sticking his tongue deep in her mouth and sucking hers back into his. He enjoyed feeling the weight of her body against his, he cupped her breast in his hand and squeezed her nipple between his fingers. She slid her leg across his thighs and he could feel heat on his hip generating from between her legs. He ran his free hand down her back, into her slacks and grabbed her ass in his hand. She moaned into his mouth, he let go of her breast and now used both hands to cup squeeze her ass. He lightly ran his middle finger over her back entrance and she sighed deeply. She would never let him stick anything in there but she allowed him to touch occasionally, it drove him crazy when she allowed him in that area because it gave Amanda great pleasure when he put light pressure over it.

It had been a little over two weeks since he had been shot. He was already back to work at SVU, to which he was grateful. His wounds had turned into uncomfortable pain so he was able to do a lot more now. He still had yet to show Amanda how much he missed her. She on the other hand was happy to have him like putty in her hands for a change. He enjoyed all the oral sex he was getting from her; he enjoyed watching her switch from pleasuring herself to pleasuring him. A few times she sat on his face so he could taste her but none of that compared to the anticipation he built up waiting until he could slide into her.

Finally that moment arrived and he felt like he would nut once he slid into her. On the bed, he stood up on his knees and grabbed Amanda's leg to pull her closer to him. He turned her onto her side and pulled her right leg under him and he propped her left leg up on his shoulder. When he had her legs spread he could see how wet she was and he could feel his dick hard as a rock, throbbing for her. He reached over and played with her nipples as he placed the head of his dick just outside of her pussy. With one small thrust he allowed just the head to enter her. She was "oohing" at him, her body already melting in great anticipation for his power. He waited for her to stop "oohing" before he slammed his entire length into her then slowly pulled himself out, he did this three times before he quickly picked up his pace.

Amanda reached out for the headboard to hold onto. Nick was slamming into her hard and fast, she could feel herself losing control already. "Nick I'm ready, I'm ready. Please!"

Nick grabbed onto her legs tight as he started pounding into her even harder. With another two thrusts they both exploded and yelled out in pleasure. Nick pumped into her a few more times until cum no longer spilled out of him. With their bodies coated in sweat, he pulled Amanda close to him and held her tightly. He kissed her forehead.

"I never want to go that long without you again. That pussy is mine; no one else can taste it, lick it, kiss it, look at it or stick anything in it. It's all mine." He whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him with glazed eyes, "My pussy will only ever be yours." She grabbed his dick in her hand, "This dick is mine and if you put it in anyone else I will cut it off." She gave him a devilish grin.

**The end! Hope y'all enjoyed this one. So next I will start another one and see what comes out of it. It will either be a Bensaro or Rollaro love affair….I wanted to start the follow up to Flirtatious Weekend but I'm still gathering ideas. Feel free to throw some at me.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
